


Happy birthday, Goro

by haruokumura



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No major story spoilers, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruokumura/pseuds/haruokumura
Summary: Goro Akechi was used to pretending it wasn't his birthday. However, thanks to the small slip of a note... even the smallest of gestures can have the greatest effects.





	Happy birthday, Goro

**Author's Note:**

> Atlus has officially marked Goro Akechi's birthday as June 2nd so I felt inspired to write a light-hearted shuake one-shot today in celebration. I love these two so much and I just want Goro to be happy. 
> 
> Apologies for the rusty writing. Still trying to practice. Also, let's just pretend Morgana was asleep upstairs the whole time.

* * *

 

Today was June 2nd.

Goro Akechi’s knuckles were white around the handle of his briefcase as he made his way to the train station. He knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, every year the dread would seep in as the months approached. This day served nothing more than a reminder of who he was and where he came from. It was a stain in his life. 

Seventeen years of existing and he had never once celebrated it. There was one time during his stay in one of the Orphanage Institutions where a woman had left a dusty old novel on his bedside table with a small note. He pretended to be asleep but glimpsed her figure retreating. At the time, he figured it was one of the staff members but he never discovered her identity. The novel was a famous classic and since then it had birthed a love for literature and fascination with crime. It told a story of a young male detective chasing down an infamous thief who left messages for the detective at each crime scene. How ironic that he would find himself years later working on a case about a group of thieves.

When Goro arrived at the train platform, he was greeted with a familiar body. Black curls, slouched posture, hands in his pocket and a subtle shuffling of his bag... Goro recognized him immediately: Akira Kurusu. The two only spoke a few times since the day they met at the TV station, they did have a habit of running into each other in the most random of places, sharing friendly small talk.

However, there was something about the young boy that pulled Goro in. He always wore a neutral expression behind those large spectacles and his words were always straightforward, sometimes so much so it would catch Goro off-guard. Perhaps that was what drew Goro to him... it was that honesty. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, often opposing his opinion on the Phantom Thieves. He found their conversations interesting... refreshing even. There weren’t many people Goro was interested in outside of his cases, or... those _other_ plans, but Akira... he wanted to talk to him, there was no ulterior motive, just genuine curiosity and interest. He wondered why.

Goro took a deep breath and approached Akira.

“Good morning,” he said as brightly as he could muster for an early morning, running on little sleep and no coffee. “It’s quite hot today.”

Akira half-turned towards him and nodded, his expression as neutral as ever. “Mornin'.”

Goro’s grip on his briefcase loosened, and he felt himself relax a little, allowing himself to forget what day it was just for the moment. There was something about Akira that made him feel at ease, as though just gazing at the boy was oddly soothing. He couldn’t work out why, there was nothing special about the way he looked. He just appeared as any other normal high-school boy, albeit somewhat dishevelled. It added to his charm in an unusual way.

Every time he ran into Akira, their conversations were always short and about the Phantom Thieves, but today, he didn’t want to think about them. He didn’t want to think about anything, really.

“You look tired.”

The statement brought Goro back to reality and he found himself blinking with surprise. It was such a simple, yet honest to god phrase. Akira certainly got to the point with his words, he felt no need to feign politeness... something Goro was too accustomed to. He couldn't help but laugh.

“Well, being a detective is tiring work, and the Ph-” he cut himself off quickly, _no_ , he didn’t want to bring them up again. Not to Akira, especially since he seemed to be quite the supporter of theirs. “I could really use a coffee right now."

Akira smiled and said, “You should come by Leblanc after work.” He paused then looked Goro once over. “Or school, wherever it is you’re off to today,” he added, remembering that even though Goro was dressed in his usual detective attire (minus the coat), he was still a high-schooler too.

 “Leblanc?” Goro thought the name sounded familiar.

“It’s a cafe in Yongen-jaya,” Akira said, catching a strand of his hair between his fingers. “It’s also where I live.”

Before Goro could ask more, Akira’s train pulled up.

“Oh, I don’t want to keep you,” Goro said, clearing his throat, his eyes looking anywhere but at the boy before him. “Well then, have a good day, Kurusu-kun.”

* * *

 

Goro couldn’t focus at all today.

When he ran into Sae in the hallway, he wasn’t sure why he said it but the words just came out.

“Sae-san,” he said, catching the prosecutor off guard. 

She turned to him, with furrowed brows, not hiding the icy tone in her voice. “What is it, Akechi-kun? I’m a bit busy right now.” 

Goro pressed his fingers to his chin, ignoring the evident irritation building up inside the older woman. “Have you heard of a cafe called _Leblanc_?”

Her expression softened and the tension in her shoulders dropped. Much to Goro’s surprised, she even smiled, if only slightly. “Do you remember that cafe I told you about weeks ago?”

“The one owned by the guardian of the daughter of that mental shutdown case? That’s Leblanc?” So that’s why the name seemed so familiar to him.

“That’s right. The coffee is nice, but I recommend the curry, it’s exceptional.” The softness in Sae’s expression dissolved into a frown again. “Anyway, I must be going. You should treat yourself and go there after work, it is your _birthday_ after all.”

Goro’s eyes widened but before he could protest, she had already walked off. 

_How did she...?_

* * *

 

It seems Goro had taken Sae’s suggestion seriously as he now found himself standing outside the crimson door of Leblanc. He swallowed nervously, remembering Akira’s words:  _It’s also where I live._

Was it weird to show up to his residence like this? They were merely acquaintances. He didn’t think Akira was being serious when he offered him to come by. He was just being polite, probably. He could simply say his co-worker recommended it. No, it would be too obvious, especially on the same day that Akira told him. Why was he overthinking this so much?

Goro was startled when the door swung open and an elderly couple strolled out. His heart thundered in his chest and he quickly straightened himself, taking deep breathes to regain his composure. What was with him today? God, for some reason he felt nervous, the grip tightening on his briefcase handle.

Before the door shut entirely, Goro reached out and held it open. With as much masqueraded confidence he could muster, he walked inside.

“Welcome,” an older man with glasses, dressed in a pink shirt and a dark apron greeted him from behind the counter. His smile was warm and welcoming. “Hm? Aren’t you that...”

“Hello,” Goro mirrored his smile. He took in the surroundings, the empty booths, the retro ambience of the café, and that addictive aroma of coffee and curry. “This café is certainly more pleasant than I imagined it would be.”

Sojiro opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Akira emerged from the kitchen, drying down a wet plate with a towel, a friendly grin plastered over his face.

“Hey, you actually came.”

Sojiro glanced between the two boys. “You two know each other?”

“Something like that,” Akira laughed. 

Goro’s chest tightened at the rare sight. He had never heard or seen Akira laugh before. The boy always seemed so serious... and... well... Goro may have did a little research on him beforehand. He discovered he had a criminal record for assault and was sent to Tokyo on probation. It was strange though, he couldn’t possibly imagine someone like Akira hurting someone. It only piqued his interest more.  _Who exactly are you hiding behind those thick frames…?_

Sojiro’s phone began to buzz and he sighed, reaching into his pocket. “Hello?” he answered, despite his sigh before, Goro thought he seemed oddly happy about the call and wondered if it was...

“Huh? It’s not the right one? But you said... okay, okay, I’ll be right over.”

Akira gave Sojiro a curious look before the older man said, “I’ve got some urgent business to take care of.” He glanced at Goro who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway then back to Akira. “Well, I’ll leave this to you then. You remember what I taught you, right?”

“How could I forget,” Akira said, confidence laced in his voice.

“I’ll be back soon, just take care of the store for me while I’m gone, alright? And don’t try anything funny. I don’t want you scarin’ off my customers.”

“ _Customer,_ ” Akira teased, his eyes trailing up and down the only customer in the store. Sojiro was not amused, only responding with narrowed eyes. Goro stepped aside to let him pass, nodding politely as the older man left.

“So, did you actually come here for a coffee or you just gonna stand there?”

Goro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and slipped into one of the stools by the counter, placing his briefcase on the neighbouring stool.

“What do you take?”

“Do you have a recommendation? Sae-san said the curry was rather exceptional... and...” Goro stared down at the counter, there was a slight pang in his stomach. The only thing he had eaten all day was half an apple. He was far too distracted and depressed that he had forgotten to eat anything at all. The smell of coffee combined with the spicy, strong aroma of curry awoke his body to the hunger. “Actually, I’ll just have a latte, please.”

Akira said nothing as he walked over to the end of the counter and started preparing his latte.  _He is so peculiar. I can’t work him out._ The thoughts swirled in Goro’s mind, but perhaps that was what he liked about him. He was a case himself.

Goro took the moment to fully take in Akira, the way the heat of his brewing fogged his glasses and how deftly his slender fingers worked. The apron looked good on him, Goro admitted. The look of a barista was befitting. Still, he found himself curious about the eyes behind those frames. Goro snapped his head in the opposite direction when Akira met his gaze. He wasn’t checking him out or anything, he was just... _curious_ , that’s all. Yes, a bit of harmless interest.

Minutes passed and Goro decided to open his briefcase and pull out the old worn-out detective novel gifted to him years ago. The nostalgia hit him like a brick. He didn’t know why he decided to bring it with him today, wasn’t even sure if it was some sort of solitary celebration... who was he kidding? His birth was not worth celebrating. And yet, for some reason seeing the dusty novel again was oddly calming. He wondered how that woman was doing, did she still work at that Institution or had she moved on with her life? It was a simple kindness he clung to. Sometimes he wondered if that woman might have been his... no, of course not. His mother... she had...

Goro felt his eyes sting and he clutched the novel tightly, his grip bruising the spine. With shaky fingers, he turned to a page that had a slip of paper inside it, but the force of the movement caused the tiny note to fly out and it fell behind the counter.

It was just Goro’s luck that it happened as Akira approached, placing a freshly brewed cup of coffee in front of him. A sudden bolt struck Goro’s chest and he shrivelled up inside, wishing he could disappear. It didn’t go unnoticed by Akira who glanced between Goro and the fallen note. Akira reached down behind the counter and Goro swallowed hard. He could feel his stomach twisting and turning, anxiety crawling all over his skin, it suddenly became hard to breathe.

Akira pinched the note between his slender fingers, he knew it was wrong to pry but the faded message on the note stuck out to him.

**_June 2nd._ **

**_Happy 12th Birthday Goro._ **

Akira rose, sliding the note across the counter, his face maintained its usual neutrality. Goro quickly snatched it up, shoving it roughly into the pocket of his slacks. He stared down hard at his latte, watching the way the steam coiled up into the atmosphere in lazy swirls, his red eyes twitching with embarrassment and anger. He reached out and cupped the mug, grateful for the warmth around his hands and how it soothed his exhausted and strained heart, just a little.

Akira said nothing, just watched in silence as if waiting for Goro to speak first, to explain, but there was nothing to explain. Goro wish he would just forget it, move on and pretend it never happened. He was angry, not at Akira, but at himself.

He took a small sip of the coffee, the liquid went down smoothly and he savoured the mild bitter and chocolatey taste. The silence between them was eating away at him.

“Thank you,” he said, desperate to break the heavy silence, with a voice that was quiet and forced. “It’s delicious.”

Akira nodded. “Glad you liked it.”

The tension in Goro’s shoulders relaxed when Akira said no more and retreated to the kitchen. He appreciated it. Perhaps Akira didn’t read the message on the note. He pulled the scrunched note from his pocket and peeled it open. The writing was faded but still legible, despite being five years old. He slipped it back into his novel, closing it and putting it back into his briefcase. He didn’t feel like reading it anymore. Instead, he sat in silence, taking in the ambiance of the retro-looking cafe, only the clanking of cutlery from the kitchen and the subtle sound of a TV in the background for company.

 _This is truly a pleasant cafe_ , Goro thought. _I think I found my go-to place to relax._

Indeed, it was as if he could cast off his detective mask and be himself. There weren’t many places that made him feel this way... he looked over towards the kitchen, watching Akira’s shadow move back and forth... or people.

_Did he really not read the note...?_

A part of Goro felt strangely... disappointed. What did he expect? For him to say happy birthday? Some acknowledgement? He spent so long pretending June 2nd was not the day of his birth. He took this information, scrunched it into a tight ball and tossed it into the trash, and yet, sometimes he found himself pacing back to take it out. He was a fly caught in a contradictory web, the desire to be acknowledged and the desire to forget. Which was it that he truly yearned for?

Goro was broken from his thoughts when the strong whiff of curry overwhelmed his senses, the hunger in his stomach ached at the sight placed before him. One big plate of mesmerizing curry, its texture glowing golden underneath the cafe lights.  _But I didn’t order this...?_

Goro opened his mouth, but was dumbstruck when Akira took off his foggy glasses to wipe at his face, revealing those naked eyes he longed to see. His eyelashes were thick and long and his pupils were so dark they almost looked black, yet the light reflecting in his eyes made them glisten. 

Akira noticed Goro staring, mouth agape. Not only was his coffee and curry suddenly forgotten, but the world around him and all his bitter thoughts and woes too. Goro swallowed, realization slapping him cold hard in the face when Akira smiled, no, it was more like a smirk. Smug with the knowledge he left the detective breathless.

“Something wrong?” Akira’s voice was lower than usual, his words came out almost like a purr. He wiped at the fog on his frames with a part of his apron, his eyes never breaking away from Goro’s.

Goro’s cheeks were burning up. He deduced that he wasn’t simply curious about Akira. No, it was far more than that. He was  _attracted_ to him, and the confirmation only made him want to crawl into himself and fade away. He had never crushed on someone before, he didn’t have the time to think on such trivial things. People were either tools or obstacles to him.

But this boy...  _wow_. He was something else.

“I... I... um,” Goro stuttered. “D-Didn’t order this.”  _Curse him. Why am I losing my cool so much? Get it together._

Goro felt like his face absorbed the entirety of Japan’s summer and that his skin would melt off any second. Akira put his glasses back on, the smirk never leaving his face.

“I know. It’s on me. Happy birthday,  _Goro_ ,” Akira said in such a casual tone that Goro wasn’t even sure he heard it right. Was he imagining it? Is his mind so distorted it was creating illusions of his desire and projecting them into reality?

There were a few seconds of heavy silence between them.

And then Goro burst into laughter.

Not feigned, but  _genuine_ laughter. Such a rare feeling rose in the detective, and he was laughing so much his stomached ached and there were tears catching in the corner of his eyes.

“This... this...” Goro struggled to speak coherently, he was now clutching his stomach, an unusually pleasant feeling spilling into him.

Akira stared dumbfounded, unsure of what he said or did to cause the detective to come undone. And yet, the sight of Goro seeming so overwhelmed with joy touched the Phantom Thief’s heart. He couldn’t help but think how cute and sincere he looked, different from the celebrity he watched on TV.

When he thought Goro couldn’t surprise him any more tonight, the detective’s head slunk down and he was...  _crying_?

Akira was alarmed with panic and leaned over the counter, considered reaching out to hold his hand, but decided against it. “Akechi-kun? Did I do something wrong?”

Goro finally composed himself, meeting Akira’s eyes and wiped his tears away. “My apologies, Kurusu-kun. You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m just...” his voice became quiet and he chuckled softly, but it sounded almost sad. “...so happy.”

Akira beamed, relief washing over him. “I’m glad. You better eat before the curry goes cold, though.”

Goro nodded, the smile on his face was genuine. He felt like a child again, a giddy child. It was such a small, simple action, and maybe Akira was just being polite, but it meant the world to him. To be acknowledged on this day… even better by the boy who made him lightheaded.

With excitement, Goro grabbed the spoon and took a mouthful of the curry, then another and another, until Akira had to warn him to slow down lest he choke.

An hour, or maybe two, passed. Goro wasn’t even sure how long he had been here, he didn’t even care, really. He hadn’t enjoyed himself this much in a long time. Sojiro had called to tell Akira he was still busy and to close the shop for him. The two talked as though they were old friends. It amazed Goro how relaxed and comfortable he felt, as though he could tell Akira anything... and he did. He opened up about his mother, about being an orphan passed from several Institutions... and how he never celebrated his birthday. Talking about these memories hurt, but Akira was more than understanding and comforting.

When it was time for Goro to leave, Akira held the door open for him. Goro paused, turning to Akira. They stood face to face for what felt like an eternity.

“Kurusu-kun,” Goro started.

“Akira,” Akira said softly. “Just call me Akira.”

“Akira...” Goro stretched his name out, he liked the way it sounded on his tongue. He wanted to say it more. “ _Akira_ ,” he repeated. “Thank you for tonight. I had fun.”

“Me too,” Akira grinned. “You know, I used to think you were just some prissy uptight detective, but you’re not half bad.”

Goro didn’t know what to make of that, but he shrugged it off and laughed. He turned on his heel, ready to walk out when Akira reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Goro looked up at him, mildly confused, expectant, and a little nervous at the sudden contact.

Akira leaned in and his breath brushed Goro’s ear. It was warm and laced with the scent of coffee, sending a chill down his spine.

“You know,” he purred. “I haven’t given you your birthday present yet.”

Goro’s knees weakened and his pulse quickened as Akira moved back, but still remained close that their noses were almost touching. Those soft, mesmerizing dark eyes peered deep into his fragile soul, trailing down to his lips. Goro’s stomach twisted with knots and there was a sudden ache between his legs.

And then Akira leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Goro’s.

Goro’s world came to a halt. Background noises faded until it felt as though they were the only people on Earth. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. It was everything and more. His eyes stung, his emotions threatening to break loose again, and he reached out, scrunching Akira’s shirt and pulling him closer. He needed to deepen the kiss, needed to feel more of Akira, to take him all in and stay like this forever, in a momentary bliss... a world away from the lonely one he knew. A place where he could feel safe, and loved, and needed... and  _happy_.

But the moment was cut short when Akira pulled back, leaving Goro wanting more. The tightness in his chest returned and he had to muster all the strength he had not to grab Akira right then and there and touch and taste every part of him.

“Happy birthday, Goro,” Akira whispered, leaning in again and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Get home safe, alright?”

Akira retreated into Leblanc and the chime of the door closing brought Goro back to reality. He reached up, his finger grazing his lips. He never anticipated his first kiss would be like this, not that he minded. If anything, it only deepened the crush he was developing on the young barista, it made him yearn for more.

Goro glanced up at the night sky, the moon gazing down surrounded by an array of stars, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Best birthday ever,” he said quietly to himself, then made his way home, his cheeks sore from smiling too much as he replayed their kiss in his mind over and over again.


End file.
